FB Beauty and the Beast
by angel-with-a-phaser
Summary: Summary of Beauty and the Beast, in Facebook newsfeed form.


****Alright, so I was bored. Haha. I do not own any of the characters, obviously. Enjoy! R&R please :) ****

**Belle** just read the most wonderful book. I couldn't put it down!

**Gaston **_added Wooing Belle to his list of favorite things to do._

**Maurice** _is attending the event Inventor's Fair._

**Gaston** _created the event "My Wedding to Belle"_

**Gaston** Now that the wedding is all set up, I suppose I should go propose to the girl ;).

**Belle**_ has deleted _**Gaston**_ from her friends list._

**Belle** Did he honestly think I would marry him?

**Maurice** where am I?

**Maurice**_ is now friends with _**Lumiere**_ and 2 others._

**Prince Adam "Beast"** There's a stranger here…

**Cogsworth- - ** **Lumiere**

You just HAD to let him in!

**Belle** what happened to Papa? I have to find him!

**Chip** A girl is in the castle! :D

**Lumiere**_ likes _**Chip**_'s status._

**Mrs. Potts **_"Chip! Stop spreading lies on Facebook!" on _**Chip**_'s status._

**Prince Adam "Beast"** Another one? How many intruders will I have tonight?

**Belle **_has joined the cause "Replace my father in prison"_

**Prince Adam "Beast"** She's beautiful….

**Belle** I've lost my father, my dreams…everything :'(

**Gaston **Who does she think she is? No one rejects me!

**The Villagers**_ joined the event "cheer up Gaston by boosting his ego!"_

**Maurice** I WILL save Belle! Even if I have to go by myself!

**Cogsworth **She's not coming to dinner? Oh dear, the master won't like this…

**Prince Adam "Beast"** I asked nicely! What does she want me to do…beg?

**Belle**_ ignored a friend request from _**Prince Adam "Beast"**.

**Prince Adam "Beast"** It's hopeless…

**Mrs. Potts** Thank the Lord, it's a guest! :D

**Cogsworth**_, _**Lumiere**_, and 3 others are now friends with _**Belle**_._

**Belle** I wonder what's in the west wing…?

**Prince Adam "Beast"** NO! She's going to destroy the rose! What is she doing in here?

**Belle** I'm leaving! I can't stay here another minute!

**Prince Adam "Beast"** Crap…I blew it. I need to get her back, before it's too late!

**The Wolves**_ joined the event "Gang up on Belle"_

**Belle** Wow, That was unexpected. I can't believe he saved me…

**Belle **_is now friends with _**Prince Adam "Beast"**

**Lumiere**_ and 4 others like this._

**Prince Adam "Beast"** I've never felt this way about anyone…I need to do something for her, but what? Suggestions anyone?

**Cogsworth**_ "flowers...chocolates…promises you don't intend to keep…" on _**Prince Adam "Beast"**_'s status._

**Lumiere**_ "I know!" on _**Prince Adam "Beast"**_'s status._

**Belle** A library? He gave me a library? :D

**Prince Adam "Beast"** She likes it! :D

**Cogsworth**, **Mrs. Potts**, _and 2 others like this._

**Chip** Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?

**Gaston** I'm plotting against crazy old Maurice. Belle would do anything to keep him from being locked up!

**Lefou**_ "ya..even marry you!" on _**Gaston**_'s status._

**Belle** He's so unsure and sweet…This can't be the same beast that locked my father up and took away my freedom…

**Prince Adam "Beast"** It's hard to ignore the way I feel about her when she looks at me like that…

**Prince Adam "Beast"** _added Romeo and Juliet to his list of favorite books._

**Cogsworth** _created the event, "Clean up the castle!"_

**Prince Adam "Beast"** …Nervous. I need to tell her that I care about her though. But I feel ridiculous in this outfit :/.

**Belle** He looks so handsome! It amazes me how much he has changed.

**Prince Adam "Beast"** Holding her in my arms…I can't imagine anything better. If I were human I would try to kiss her :/.

**Belle** I'm happy with the beast…But I just wish I knew how my father is doing.

**Prince Adam "Beast"** _"there is a way…" on_ **Belle**'_s status._

**Belle** Papa! He's dying! The beast has let me go…I need to save him!

**Prince Adam "Beast"** She's gone….I let her go. I love her.

**Chip** Belle is leaving? I'll fix that.

**Maurice **Belle! She's here, and alive!

**Belle** They're taking Papa to the asylum! He's not crazy, and I can prove it!

**Gaston** _and_ **The Villagers** _are attending the event, "Kill the Beast!"_

**Mrs. Potts** We're under attack!

**Prince Adam "Beast"** I hear the attackers downstairs. There's no point…just let them come. Nothing matters without Belle.

**Gaston** this is no beast! He won't even get up! He's too "kind and gentle" LOL!

**Belle** Gaston! No!

**Prince Adam "Beast"** …Belle?

**Gaston** Belle is mine!

**Prince Adam "Beast"** Belle! She's here! She came back! I tried to reach for her, but something sharp stabbed me in my side. Blood is flowing from my body…the pain, make it stop!

**Belle** **- -Prince Adam "Beast"**

"_Please don't leave me! I love you."_

**Prince Adam "Beast"** I'm human again!

**Lumiere**_ and 5 other people like this._

**Prince Adam "Beast"** _changed his relationship status to Married to_ _**Belle**_.


End file.
